


Call Me Beep Me If You Wanna...

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: You think Kim Possible is just the teen hero who saves the day, wins the cheer competition and is still home by curfew? Find out the truth here!





	Call Me Beep Me If You Wanna...

Over the sound of utensils clicking and polite dinner chatter with her family and best friend a distinct melody played from Kim's pocket. It took her only a second to whip out her Kimmunicator and answer the call.

"What's the sitch?"

"Got word of a new villain, calls himself 'The Stallion'. Intel says he's arranged a major deal and it's going down tonight at an exclusive resort" answered Wade.

"We're on it. I assume you've got us a ride?" Kim asked and received an affirmative, "You rule Wade. Come on Ron, those meatballs will have to wait."

Ron hurriedly stuffed one last morsel into his mouth. "Right KP. Thanks for dinner Mr. and Ms. P but duty calls."

"Be sure you're back for breakfast Kimmie-cub!" her father called as they fled out the door.

 

* * *

 

Having changed clothes into a slinky dress and a tux Kim and Ron easily passed through the casino and lounge area without drawing any attention. At the entrance to a private elevator bank they double checked to be sure that no one was watching before Kim used the keycard Wade supplied her with to activate the secure lift.

Silently the elevator ascended as it took Kim and Ron to the top floor while skipping past the many steel doors and armed guards that would have greeted them on the stairs or on the roof. Kim was calm and focused as a ding sounded and the doors opened directly into a lush penthouse suite. Half concealed in shadow a tall man with a deep voice addressed her directly "Ah Miss Possible I've been expecting you."

"The Stallion I presume." said Kim confidently as she strutted forward, "Since this is our first time meeting I might be persuaded to go easy on you."

"You'll find your work cut out for you this evening Kim Possible, I'm interested to see just how well you think you can handle me" said The Stallion as he came into the light revealing a pair of massive arms, toned abs and a dick worthy of his name.

Ron gave a knowing smirk "Don't you know? She's the girl who can do anything." At Ron's cue Kim released the catch on her dress and let it pool at her feet, revealing a pair of naked breasts and a neatly shaven pussy. Kim's heels clicked as she came forward and put one hand on the man's chest and the other stroked his impressive dick.

 

* * *

 

Kim Possible hadn't always been one of the world's most elite and exclusive call girls. When she'd started out she was simply giving intimate encounters to lonely dads under the guise of 'babysitting'. A blowjob here, a short pussy pounding in the backseat of a car there and she was making some good spending money. As long as she still got an A on her math test and showed up on time for cheer practice no one was the wiser.

That all changed when she was contacted not by a man but by a couple. Their names were Drew and Sheila and they were into BDSM which had led to them look for a special kind of girl to hire as their submissive for a few role-playing sessions. Kim felt nervous about going beyond her normal kind of work and recruited her best friend Ron to come along as backup in case things turned out to be sketchy.

However despite being repeatedly tied up and taken in all manner of ways, including her first experience with another woman, it had been an enjoyable evening. By the end of the night she had been pleasured to several stunning orgasms and been paid several thousand dollars, far more than her usual take.

It and the following session went well until somehow a photo got public and reached her parents. Of course babysitting wasn't going to explain why she was chained to a wall in a midriff exposing shirt as a man in mad scientist garb and a woman in skin tight vinyl approached menacingly and her best friend watched anxiously in the background.

But thankfully Ron came to her rescue and spun a story about how she had been fighting super villains on a mission to save the world. And maybe because that was so crazy that no sane person would come up with such a lie her parents actually believed him. In fact they not only believed the story they even wanted to support her choice to be a hero. After all 'anything's possible for a Possible' was her family's motto.

So now she could openly go on 'missions' to stop 'Dr. Drakken' and his henchwoman 'Shego' from achieving their evil ends. Of course when Dr. Drakken was threatening doomsday with a deadly missile it was really the one he had in his pants. Fortunately Kim Possible's heroic throat was up to the job of taking him all the way and safely containing the explosion of cum that followed, saving the world yet again.

But oddly the villainous pair never faced any kind of lasting justice and soon enough they were free again leaving it up to Kim to fight them on a weekly basis. Once they'd established a routine Drakken found he preferred to simply watch Kim and Shego 'do battle' with each other, building up his excitement for when he'd energetically fuck his wife after their 'escape'.

So Kim would square off against Shego, the woman's hands illuminated green by the glow in the dark dildos she intended for Kim's holes. But that would require Shego to win their battle and that was where most of the fun was. Grappling and tearing off clothes, groping and kissing, scissoring and fingering until one of them admitted defeat and was tied down to be fucked silly by the victor using a strap on.

 

* * *

 

Word of mouth had soon expanded her list of unique and special clients. Many of these new high rollers adopted their own cartoonish villain personas to hide their true identity, like that of a mad golfer or an evil geneticist.

While each of them had their own unique fetishes the strangest by far had to be the wealthy and eccentric Lord Monty Fiske. He had no interest in having sex himself and instead wanted to watch Kim put on a show for him with his non-human friends. His chosen villain name "Monkey Fist" neatly summed up the depraved entertainment he was paying for.

More understandable was the request by the wealthy mogul known only as Señor Senior, Senior. Tired after waiting so long he wanted his son Junior to finally become a man. When she met him it was easy to see why the extremely wealthy and not entirely unattractive young man hadn't found the girl that was right for him. By convention Ron wasn't part of the deal when it came to pleasuring clients but in this case his presence in the room was required if Junior was going to stay hard long enough to complete the job.

However that convention changed when the website was contacted by the young heiress to a centuries old private school. It quickly became apparent that she wasn't interested in a Sapphic encounter with Kim but instead wanted to buy some time with that 'cute American boy' who had appeared beside her in a few promo shots.

As the sole heir to one of Japan's oldest teaching institutions her widowed father had been pressing her to find a suitable man and produce a grandson for him. Knowing he was growing old he wanted to be sure that his school would be passed onto a male as his deeply traditionalist mindset demanded. But his daughter Yori wasn't interested in tradition so she set out to find the cutest boy who would also be the most objectionable choice by her father's standards.

So by day Ron found himself as arm candy for the rich heiress, his foreign baffoonishness flaunted by Yori in meetings with her father's conservative business associates. By night behind paper walls he followed her wishes to fucked to exhaustion by his big cock. As he pounded her delicate pussy Yori would loudly demand that he to fill her womb with his American seed, knowing full well that everyone in the school could hear her.

Eventually the act became very real when Yori's pills didn’t work and she found herself pregnant. It was a tense time for Kim's enterprise until the baby was revealed to be a girl. With two generations of woman in line to control the school Yori was ecstatic and her father finally admitted defeated. To celebrate her victory she bid Ron to return again, this time demanding he show her every debauchery the west could offer while she would introduce him to every forbidden pleasure of the east. Quietly she informed Kim that there would be no attempts at birth control this time.

 

* * *

 

With her tight body and top notch skills Kim was in a class by herself. Her high school rival Bonnie had delusions of competing with Kim but in truth she was barely a small timer, renting herself out to rich students who wanted an easy slut more than a girlfriend.

When her biggest and only steady client Brick moved on Bonnie finally caved and threw herself at Ron during Homecoming hoping he'd agree to manage her. Of course she'd critically misjudged the relationship – while Ron played the part of Kim's pimp it was really Kim who called all the shots. Early on she'd tried letting Ron play his pimp role to the fullest but that had nearly led to discovery so they covered it up by claiming his money came from Naco royalties.

Bonnie argued she was already good enough to match Kim in every way. Her clients had been evenly split between insensitive jocks and creepy nerds. She'd been face fucked by steroid filled linebackers and dressed up as nearly every anime character. She'd sold her body to the basketball team for celebratory gangbangs and to fan boys who had fantasies of a girl chained up in their basement wearing a gold bikini.

Seeing that her rival could have some use Kim advised Ron to thoroughly sample the goods before sending her out on a call to Señor Senior, Junior. If Bonnie could prove herself creative enough to satisfy him then she could have a job working for Ron and therefore Kim. They'd just have to convince Bonnie to raise her rates; $50 for a weekend of unlimited anal just wasn't enough. With that done Bonnie could cover when Kim was too busy for some of her regulars.

Like right now when Kim was introducing herself to her newest client. After some enticing foreplay The Stallion's dick was wet and ready to go. Thicker than her arm and at least a foot long it would be a challenge for any other girl to please him as fully as Kim was about to. Lining him up she paused to let him see just how tiny her pussy looked when placed against the head of his monstrous tool, a seemingly impossible penetration.

"Check my name" she casually bragged and sunk down making the man groan in ecstasy as his dick was squeezed into her tight warmth . Kim's athletic thighs began working to ride him hard and fast and her stomach bulged out where the massive cock was buried in her but it didn't slow down the world's most heroically talented whore for hire. Feeling that he was about to burst Kim dismounted him and opened her mouth to accept the gallon of cum that spilled forth.

"You've lived up to your reputation Miss Possible" he complimented.

Swallowing the remainder of his load Kim smiled back "Well if you want me again you know what to do, just call me, beep me, if you wanna..."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something silly I wrote as an outlet while I try to get the next chapter of mind swaps right. 
> 
> If you liked it or would be interested in seeing parts of it expanded leave a comment. I do have some vague ideas for expanding with 3 small "a closer look" chapters that would properly flesh out Kim 'fighting' Shego, Yori flaunting sex with Ron and Bonnie being a nerd's love slave.


End file.
